Do you love me?
by Ariana-Elizabeth
Summary: Has Liz finally fallen for her best friend, Ariana?. What will be the outcome of this posible relationship. Rated M for Sexual context and high levels of violence in later chapters. Bad Lauguage throughout. Enjoy :3 Not sure I'm going to continue it
1. What is this feeling?

**Disclaimer Note: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

* * *

This is not actually about Jade and cat, It's Ariana and you enjoy it:)

"That's a wrap for today guys!" Dan shouted. "See you all soon, Enjoy your holiday".

"Is your mom here yet, Ari?" Liz asked fetching her bag.

"No, she said she might be late," Ariana replied. "She's taking Frankie to the airport, He's going to New York for a couple of weeks,"

"Lets go wait outside for her then," Liz said.

Whilst Ariana and Liz were waiting for Mama Grande. Ariana took out her phone with her earphones.

"Earphone?" she asked.

"Sure," Liz laughed. "what we listening to sweetie?"

"Sweetie?" Ariana laughed "You've never called me that, Ever! I love it,"

"Thought I'd try it out for size? Like with shoes," Liz replied, laughing. She's so cute, Liz thought. _Wait what?_

_I said excuse me your a hell of a guy I mean my my my, my_ _you're like pelican fly I mean your so shy and I'm loving your slicker than the guy with a thing on his eye, Oh!_

"There's mama Grande!" Ariana Screamed yanking the earphone out of Liz's ear.

"Ouch!" Liz Screamed at a Running Ariana.

"Hi Baby, D'you have fun today?" Joan asked whilst placing her lips on to the red haired girl's cheek.

"The best!" She replied excitedly, returning the slight peck onto her moms cheek.

"What about you Liz?" She asked excitically like her daughter.

"Yeah, it was quite fun!" She laughed as she entered the black range rover .

Liz loved when she was with Ariana and her mom and as her own mom and dad were both away on business she got to stay with them for two weeks. Two whole weeks! The reason that she loved it so much was that Ari's mom treated her like her own daughter, each morning when they both woke up, her mom had made a lovely breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, muffins, cupcakes and lots and lots of bacon. Liz may not eat a lot of meat but bacon she liked. Not the healthiest breakfast ever, but man was it good.

"So, what do you girls want for dinner?" Joan asked.

"Im not bothered," Liz sighed.

"Can we have Chinese ?" Ariana asked sweetly.

"Of course, is that ok with you Liz honey?" Joan asked.

"Just peachy," she laughed.

"Mom, can we go to B_ella Itaila _Instead of Chinese_?" _Ariana screeched.

"Oh yeah, that would be amazing. Not been there in a long time!" Liz screamed.

"Guess we're going to _Bella Italia, _Here we go!"

* * *

"Do you have any Aspirin?" Liz asked Ariana. "I've got a sore head,"

"Awh, sweetie. Of course i do," Ariana replied going in to her bag. "Here you go, now take two of these, lie down and I'll massage your head"

"Thank you Ari, i really appreciate this," Liz said, giving Ariana a cuddle. She is so sweet, Liz thought.

Liz took two Aspirin and lay back, with her head firmly placed into Ariana's lap. Liz brought her hands up and started to twirl Ariana's hair. After 20 minutes of silence Liz's sore head was gone and Ariana was almost asleep.

Liz sat up and stared at the small girl, nodding off into a deep sleep. "Ari?" Liz Whispered, stroking her cheek and getting a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. To check if the small red headed girl was awake. "You awake there sweetie?".

"Yeah, I'm up!" She jumped up. "Sorry, i fell asleep, but with you twirling my hair like that it made me so relaxed"

"It's fine honey," Liz laughed. "What should we do?"

"Em? Lets do a Twit cam for the Fans!" Ariana Screamed.

"Ah, that's a fantastic idea Ari!" Liz said pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Tweet about it then, i will as well,"

"See in it, we should make a cake!" Ariana Screamed. "How fun would that be!

Liz and Ariana took Ari's laptop and charger threw to Ariana's kitchen. While Liz set up the Twit cam, Ariana set up everything for the cake.

"We've never done this before have we Liz?" asked Ariana.

"Nope, I don't think so," Liz answered.

"Ok. Cake mix ready. Here Ariana," Liz shouted flicking a spoon full of cake mix in Ariana's direction. "TASTE IT!".

The cake mix flew across the room and went all over Ariana, In her red velvet hair, all over her clothes.

"ELIZABETH EGAN GILLIES!" Ariana Screamed. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Having a very small food fight..." Liz said Laughing.

"Sorry guys, gotta go for a shower" Ariana said Laughing "Blame miss 'I can throw cake mix at Ariana and nothing will happen' Gillies,"

"Ok, guys. We'll see you later!"

Liz ran upstairs and in to Ariana's bedroom to find the petite red head brushing the cake mix out her hair, She never heard Liz come in, so Liz sat and watched her for about 20 minutes.

_'what was happening... i am sitting and watching my best friend brush her hair, and have been for about 20 minutes, was i getting a crush on my Ariana. My best friend. I've had a funny feeling in my stomach for a while now'_

_"Ari?" Liz mumbled._

"Oh good god Liz, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said finally getting most of the mix out her hair "How long have you been sitting there?".

"Just a few minutes," Liz lied. "Are you not gonna go for a shower?"

"No, i am. I was just getting it out first," Ariana said. "I'll be about 20 minutes, ok?"

"Ok. See you soon sweetie pie!" Liz blurted out.

Ariana gave Liz a really weird look and continued to walk to the bathroom.

* * *

**So, That was my first ever Fan-Fic! The song used was 'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj. I really want reviews, I'm worried in case its not very good :/ Get back to me please :)**


	2. Cherry Chapstick

**Do you love me?**

By Ariana-Elizabeth

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I do not own victorious. Trust me if I did things would be a lot different.**

**So, How was the first chapter guys. Remember to leave me a wee review or not what ever… Im breezy (yeah, I just stole a line from friends, what of it?) **

**He'res chapter two, but before. I just wanna say thank you to **Torigagged - Thank you for your review. You'll have to read to find out *Cough* Rape *Cough*. To - nitamae, I'm also glad you loved it and last but not least to - Theskyisthelimit22! You rock Sky 3

**Chapter 2**

As Ariana jumped in her shower, Liz sat on Ari's bed and though about how she had just sat and watched her best friend brush her hair. Nothing was even sexual about a brush. Its plastic with little things on it. What the fuck was sexy about that. Nothing! Add that to a beautiful, red haired young girl and now that was hot.

"Liz?" Ariana said making Liz awaken from her day dream. "You ok there Liz?".

"Yeah, sorry. I was daydreaming," Liz splurged out.

"I finally got it all out," Ari laughed.

"What?" Liz asked.

"The cake mix? I got it all out," She said. "Is something up Liz? You seem a bit off right now," She asked.

"Um, well… yeh. No it's fine. I'm ok." Liz mumbled.

"Liz, what's up? You can tell me, I'm your best friend. No matter what you do, even if you've killed somebody. I don't care." she laughed

"Fine, but don't judge me Ariana, I mean it."

"Why would I judge you. I love you Liz," She said sounding much more serious that normal. "You're my best friend!"

Those three words made Liz shiver_. I love you. _Her palms started to sweat. The hairs on the back of her neck started to stand, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Well?" Said Ariana breaking Liz's daydream- Yet again.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of things on my mind."

"Oh sweetie, you're worrying me a lot, what's up with you!"

Liz took a deep breath… "I like you…" She stuttered.

Ariana's face was a picture and a half. She looked scared, happy, upset and like she could throw up at the same time.

Liz was shitting herself. What do I do? Do I lean in for a kiss, do I run away. Liz took her chance and Started leaning in for a kiss, her hands making there way onto Ariana's Thighs, Liz shuffled her bum along Ariana's baby pink, silk bed sheets. Cupping Ariana's face into her hands. She fitted perfectly into Liz's hands. Like a Jigsaw piece that had been missing from her life. She leaned forward until Her lips were face to face with Ariana's, she looked down at her. Ariana nodded, Liz slowly let their lips touch. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherries. Which she didn't even like but boy oh boy was she enjoying this.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick… _Liz started to sing when she pulled away from Ariana's sweet tasting lips. She looked down at the petite girl. She looked upset.

"Oh my god, Shit. Ariana! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" She yelled at Ariana as she ran to the bathroom.

What did I do, Liz thought to herself. She nodded. I saw her nod. Have I just ruined the best thing in my life… her?


	3. French red wine

**Chapter 3**

Thanks for the Reviews guys, it really makes happy that you read my story, never mind enjoy it!

I'm having so much fun, writing this. Hope you have fun reading it J

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: Once again: I do not own Victorious. Never have + Properly never will. Duh :L**

**Liz jumped up and started running around like a headless chicken. 'What do I do?' she thought. If I've ruined our friendship, I'll never forgive myself. She's like my oxygen, without her I'd be 6 feet under with all the worms and shit. I'd be rat food.**

"**Ariana?" Liz whispered walking down Ari's stairs trying not to wake Ari's mom. "Where are you?"**

**There was no reply. Had she ran away, away?. Liz though to her self, checking the front door. Still locked. Liz stuck her two hands out in front of her, in the pitch blackness until she found the kitchen light switch. She slowly put pressure on the light switch, the bright bulb shown down on the huge kitchen. She looked around and spotted who she was looking for, Ariana was Lying on the kitchen floor with Coco, sobbing her eyes out. Liz couldn't help it, a tear started rolling down her left cheek. Ariana turned her head and looked at Liz then buried her head into Coco's stomach and continued to sob. Coco looked at Liz as if to come take her place. Liz slid over beside Coco and Ariana just when she arrived Coco, bounced up and ran away. Bitch Liz thought. She reluctantly placed her hand onto Ariana's shoulder not knowing how she would react. She just sat their sobbing.**

"**Listen Ariana?" She said. "I'm so sorry, I understand if you want me out, if you never want to talk to me again but I just wanna tell you. If you make me leave, that's not gonna stop me being there for you, I'll support you in everything you do. No matter what. You're my life, so I'm not going to say anymore, I'll miss you Ariana Grande,"**

**Ariana, raised her head from the floor, her eyes stained red from the excessive tears. She stood up taking Liz's hand in hers and pulling her over to the kitchen table not before grabbing the bottle French red wine Liz had given to Mama grande to say thank you for having her over, from the wine rack. She pulled out a chair for liz, and hit it with her hand as if to say. Sit. Now.**

"**Everything you just said, means the world to me," she said suddenly, making liz jump while slugging down on the bottle of wine like, you would water on a hot summers day. "I just got a bit of a fright, I'm easily frightened. You know that,"**

"**But, you nodded?" Liz paused. "You pretty much agreed to let me do it?"**

"**I never said I didn't want to, I may have always wanted to kiss you," she mumbled. "I just got a fright, as…" she paused and glared at Liz's eyes. "I didn't think I'd enjoy it as much as I did" **

**Liz's face lit up like a small child's on Christmas day. Ariana winked in Liz's direction. Liz knew that wink, she had done that wink to many a guy in her time. Liz took the half empty bottle from the small girls hand and taking it into her own. Ariana took this as a sign to take Liz's free hand into hers. Liz and Ari both took a large breath, they both knew this would be fucking breath taking. Liz, slowly leaned into Ari's direction and Ariana returned to movement. They're lips finally met. The taste of fine wine entered Liz's mouth. I have good taste she thought forgetting what she was doing for a moment. They're mouth testing each other out. Liz let go of Ari's hand and cupped her face, her other hand found it's way up to Ariana's face. They broke apart with a sigh. A sigh of relief. Ariana attacked Liz's face obviously wanting more, Liz lifted up the light red head and rapped her legs around her abdomen. She started to walk while caught up in a game of tonsil tennis with Ariana. Ariana's arm swung out and hit the light switch with some force she thought she'd broken it. Liz made her way up the stairs with a girl wrapped around her, which wasn't easy. She made it, to Ari's bed room throwing Ariana onto her bed before walking over the door and closing it. **

"**Are you ready Baby? Liz Whispered.**


	4. Girlfriend

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks, again for all your reviews and messages. Special thanks to xRenesmee-Cullen :)**

**(thought I'd tell you I was listening to Ariana while writing this :L)**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I do not own Victorious, Ok?**

* * *

"Ariana, you're gorgeous!" Liz exclaimed excitically jumping on to Ariana.

"Thanks Liz, you're not to bad yourself," Ariana winked.

There was a slight pause. Ariana and Liz didn't know what to do next.

"Do we really wanna do this?" Liz finally said. "I think we were just caught up in the moment of those kisses,"."Thank god Liz!" Ari said attacking Liz and hugging her."I really do like you though, babe," She mumbled under the breath. "Could anything ever really happen between us though?".

"I like you too…" Ariana paused. "I have for a long time, about a 2 years. I just was good at hiding it,"

"Honestly?" Liz's face lit up. "So, Something could happen?"

"Yes, I'd love that baby," Ariana said whilst tears of joy filled her eyes.

Ariana jumped onto Liz and threw her hands around her new girl friend. They both climbed into Ariana's bed, Liz's hands wrapped around her stomach.

"Nighty night honey," Liz whispered into Ari's ear.

"Night baby," Ariana replied giving Liz a peck onto her soft plump lips.

* * *

Liz had just awoken from one of the best sleeps she had ever had. She stared at Ariana, Twirling her red hair around her pinkie finger and stared at the small sleeping body. Ariana started to come around, she turned her head up to look at two beautiful green eyes staring down at her.

"Hey honey pie," Ariana leaned up and kissed Liz on the forhead, then placed her soft lips, onto her nose. Then onto Liz's, blump red lips.

"I've been watching you sleep for about 10 minutes, you're so cute when you sleep," Liz replied, giving Ari a kiss.

"Are you going to tell your mom?" Liz asked still twirling Ari's hair. "I am, i don't care who knows about me and you!"

"Lets go tell your mom,"Liz said.

"Ok! Ari screamed.

* * *

"Mom?" Ariana said to her mom who was making pancakes in the kitchen listening to Diana Ross.

_Ah, love to love you baby! _

"Hey sugar," She said blowing her daughter a kiss. "Good sleep?".

"Yeh, mom. It was good," She said holding onto Liz's hand. "I've got somthing to tell you, well We've got somthing to tell you,".

"Oh my god," Mama grande screamed. "Are you to?".

"Yeah," they both squealed.

"I've been waiting so long for this to happen, It's like a dream come true!" Mama Grande said.

A tear fell from the right eye of Mama Grande. Ariana let go of Liz's hand and ran into her mom's arms. "I'm so glad your ok with this, Liz and I are so happy. We've liked each other for years and I'm so glad that Liz stuck up the courage and kissed me. Without her I'd be lost," Ariana said, with her hands around her moms neck. She started to cry.

"I hope those are tears of joy?" Liz said coming up from behind Ariana, and wrapping her arms around the petite girls waist.

"Of course thay are baby, I'm never gonna leave you. I love you!" She replied with a kiss. Mama Grande walked over to the kitcken sink and started to clean, whilst the two girls played a game of tonsil tennis. They were really starting to get into the kiss, Liz put her hand around Ariana's face and started to get rougher and rougher until Ariana's mom interupted.

"Sorry for interupting, but Liz, when are you going to tell your mom and dad?"she asked.

"Well, I was thinking.. never! I don't know what they'll do, if they'll freak or be completly understanding. Like you were Mama!"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, just tell them. Please?" Mama asked with those eyes that Ariana had too. They made Liz change my mind so damn quick. Liz hated that.

* * *

**(4 days later)**

"Hey Mom!" Liz Screamed opening up her front door and throwing down her bags.

"Elizabeth!" Her mom ran towards her.

"Mom, I told you. It's Liz. L-I-Z," Liz said hugging her back.

"So, did you and Ari have a good two weeks together?" She asked lifting her bags and taking them up to Liz's room.

"Yeah, It was a good two weeks, we never really done anything..." Liz lied. She couldn't tell her what they really had been doing. With out telling her about Ariana.

"So mom, I've got somthing to tell you..."

"Yeah?" Her mom replied putting away all the clothes in Liz's suitcase.

"So, I've been seeing someone, and i thought i should tell you," Liz said.

Liz's mom stopped what she was doing and sat on her bed. You see as Liz is an only child, her mom has always been very protective over her.

"Owh..." Her mom replied after a long pause. "Who?"

"Oh, just somebody, You don't know them," She blurted out. "They're really nice, I promise!".

"Liz. Tell me who they are. Now!" Her mom said.

"Fine!" Liz yelled. "It's... um? Well,"

"Elizabeth!"

"It's Ariana! Im dating Ariana!" Liz Screamed.

* * *

**So, Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy, In scotland. It's exam time, so. I've been doing revision. It's so fun -.-  
The next chapter should be up soon :)  
May i have some reviews. I love Reviews! xD**

**Katie :)**


	5. LBD!

**Hey guys! I didn't get alot of Reviews for the last chapter. Made me pretty sad :/  
But, maybe this chapter will get more! xD  
So, here we go! ENJOY :3**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ARIANA! **

* * *

"What?" Liz mom said shocked. "Your what?" She lowerd herself on to Liz's bed. Her face was chalk white, her body was shaking. Liz didn't know what to do, she placed her hand onto her mothers shoulder, her mom pulled away.

"So, your gay?" She finally said after a pause.

"Well, Yeah. We're really happy together mom. I really really like her!" Liz said as tears started to form in her bright blue eyes.

"But, your my daughter. I need grandchildren. You can't be gay!" Said Liz's mother, panicing.

"Well, I am. You'll ethier have to take me gay,or not at all," she said with tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

"Well, I'd rather have no children than have a gay one. Get out my house and don't come back!" She said swinging her hand across Liz's face. "Go on! Get out, I never want to see you again,".

Liz jumped into her car, screaming. The tears were falling down her face at lightning speed. She was driving to the only place she knew she would be loved. She pulled up into Ariana's drive, not even bothering to lock her car.

"Ariana!" She screamed throwing open Ariana's huge front door, tears still running down her face. "Ariana! Where are you?"

"I'm here!" She said running out the kitchen with her apron on. "Oh Liz, Whats wrong?" She said running over to her and holding her titely in her arms.

"It's my mom, she's threw me out" She said gasping for air. "Because.. because we're dating!" She said snuggling her head into Ari's shoulder.

"What?" She said holding her tightlier than ever before. "She just couldn't have threw you out, she's your mom! Well, never mind that son of a bitch. You'll stay with us, i mean. I love you and you love me, what better place to stay!"

"But, she never even gave me clothes, just there me out and she slapped me," Said Liz still sobbing.

"Well, we'll go out and buy you a whole new wordrobe!" Ariana said, trying to pick up Liz.

"Really?" Liz said, with a smile starting to grow apon her face.

"Of course! Com'on we'll leave right now. Ariana said grabbing her purse and Liz's rist and flying out the door to her car.

* * *

"What about this?" Said Ariana holding up a lovely black, tight fitting strapless black dress. "It's so not slutty, just joking it is. But get it!"

"Ariana?" She said giving her a stern look. "I can't pull that off!".

"Want a bet? Go try it on!" Ariana orderd Liz, pointing to the changing rooms.

Liz took the dress from Ariana's grasp. She waddled to the changing rooms, shut and locked the door, she new if she didn't Ariana would come in on changing and started striping. She pulled off her jeans, folded them and placed them on the chair beside stepped into the dress, pulling it up and zipping it up. 'Wow' she though. 'Not bad Liz, not bad'.

"Liz?" Ariana asked from outside. "You ready?"

"Yeah..." Liz said slowly opening the door and walking out.

"holy shit!" Ariana said almost dropping her coffee that they had stopped to get.

Ariana sat down her coffee, checked left and right and pushed Liz back into the changing room. She turned, locked the door and attacked Liz. There lips met in shock, Liz wasn't quite sure what was happeing at first, she soon got into the swing of things. Ariana grasped Liz's left ass cheek while her other hand got caugh in her hair. She moved her other hand down to her ass. Liz moved down Ariana's body with her mouth, stopping at her collar bone and nibbling lightly on it. A moan ascaped from Ariana.

"I want you now," Ariana said to Liz grabbing her ass. "I need you now,"

"No, Ariana.." She said moaning. "Com'on lets go home. We'll do anything you want at home. We can't do anything here, in a changing room!"

"Fine, but you're buying that dress. I love it, well i love you in it," she said kissing her neck. "We can go out for dinner, you wear that and I'll wear my red one. It'll be fun" She said opening the door and bouncing out.

* * *

"Hi, just this dress," Liz said to the cashier.

"Oh my god, you're Elizabeth Gillies!" She screamed. "I'm such a big fan of yours!"

"Ahh, Thanks," Liz replied pulling out her credit card.

"Ok, that will be $499," Said the cashier.

"Oh wait Liz, will you get me this bag?" Said Ariana running towards Liz.

"Ok, sure baby gurl," Liz replied kissing Ariana's forhead.

"Ah, You're Ariana Grande! I love you both so much," Said the cashier.

"I love meeting the fans!"Ariana said Leaning over the table to hug the worker. "Ok, That'll be $579. Liz. Just put in your pin,"

Liz put in her pin and took away the bag, grabbed Ariana's hand and said. "You've been a bad girl. You didn't deserve that bag. I'm going to make you feel dirty."

"Goody!" Liz Screamed.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy this, guys! Please leave reviews and PM me if you want, Don't mind. See you guys soon. I've been pretty busy with studing and stuff. Fallen in love with my teacher and everythings messed leave a review. :)**_


	6. Dinner and some Sex

Ok, Guys. I only got two reviews for that last chapter. Is it not good? :/  
Hopefully, I'll get more. Could somebody get me more readers. I'll do anything guys! :3 So, Here we Go.  
**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I DON'T KNOW IF YOU KNOW BUT I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR ARIANA... or Starbucks I do own Adele (Not adele the singer... just read it).** (Btw, if i owned Ariana, Trust me. She wouldn't be allowed on Nick)

* * *

As Liz and Ariana walked to the other side of the mall on there way to the car, they stopped in for more starbucks. "Whatcha want honey?" Liz called to Ariana who was standing outside.

"Em, hot chocolate please." She replied smiling at her wonderful Girlfriend. "WITH CREAM!" she shouted afterward.

* * *

"Hi, Welcome to starbucks. How may i help you?" Asked the worker.

"Hi, can i get a large black coffee and a medium hot chocolate with cream, Thanks"

"Of course you can miss. I know, you proberly hate this but I love you a lot. You're amazing on Victorious and i think you and Ariana make a fabulos couple although i do have a slight crush on you," She said with a smile growing on her face. "Liam? Can i get a large balck coffee and a medium hotchocolate with cream for Miss Elizabeth Gillies."

"No, I love meeting my fans and thanks, I love Ariana a lot and Thanks, I guess!" She said hugging the cashier while laughing .

"Would i be troubling you, if i was to ask for a picture and maybe an autograph?"

"Of course not!" Liz said Smiling. "What should i sign?"

"Here, Sign this cup." The cashier said handing Liz a large starbucks plastic cup.

"Ok," She said taking the pen from the ladys hand. "Who should i sign it to?"

"My names Adele,"

"Ok, Adele. Here you go and the picture," She said handing the cup back to Adele. "Do you have a camera or phone or somthing?"

"I don't! It's in my locker. They don't let yo have it through the front!" Adele said looking extremly upset.

"Do you have twitter? I could take the photo and tweet it to you?"

"Ok, Whats your name?" She said pulling her phone from her bra.

"It's Asskicker_" said Adele looking shocked that thats where Liz kept her phone. I should keep my phone in there too, Anything to be like Liz.

"I'll follow you too, Adele. You seem really sweet. Nice to meet you" She said hugging Adele and giving her a peck on the cheek. Liz grabbed the two drinks and headed off in Ariana's direction.

* * *

"So..." Ariana asked rubbing Liz's leg as they drove home. "Who was your friend in starbucks?"

"Just a fan, Adele." She said letting go of the steering wheel and holding onto Ariana's hand. "Why?"

"No reason, But honey you kissed her on the cheek?" Ariana mummbled obvisouly upset by this.

"Honey, It's just a thing i kiss everybody on the cheek when i hug them. It's just a reaction," Liz said now rubbing the girls inner theigh.

"Oh right," Ariana said, still looking upset.

Liz pulled the car over and looked in Ariana's eyes.

"Ariana! I love you, Nobody else. You're my life" She kissed the girl on the forhead, the nher nose then placed a huge kiss onto her small petit mouth. Ariana reacted the way she should have. Once Liz had kissed her, she grabbed Liz and started kissing her neck as she new that this got Liz's blood pumping.

"Oh dear god." Liz moaned. "I need you Ariana, now!"

"Well, this is what you get for making me horny earlier in the changing room. We've got dinner reservations! Ha" She said placing a kiss on her lips. "Now drive, I've got to take a shower when we get home,"

* * *

"Ok. I'm going for a shower, Be back soon baby gurl!" She kissed Liz and walked away.

"No! Wait, Baby. I need a shower to and i won't have time to get in one before dinner so, Could i maybe join you?" she asked all sweetly.

"Fine, Com'on!" Ariana said grabbing Liz's Waist and Kissing her all over her neck.

Liz followed Ariana to the bathroom staring at her ass. Damn, that ass is hot she though to her self. I'd tap that right now!

Ariana turned on the shower, and striped down to her underwear with Liz sitting on the edge of the bath just staring at her. Ariana swung her amrs back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor showing her small but beautiful breasts. She slid her hands down her body knowing that Liz was watching her, This is my chance. She slid her thurmbs down into the sides of her thong and slowly pulled it down, her baby pink thong fell to the floors he stepped out of it and walked towards Liz, who had moved to sit on the (Closed) toilet seat. She sat upon her and started to give Liz a lap dance. Ariana started to grind Liz's legs with her wet clit.

"Ok, thats it!"She stood up making Ariana almost fall to the floor. Liz quickly stripped down and lifted Ariana up, wrapping her legs around the red headed girls waist. She pulled Ariana closer and started kissing her neck, slowly working her way down her body, she went to her collar bone and started kissing it and nibbling on it. A slight moan ascaped from Ariana's mouth. Liz, let Ariana fall down her naked body. They stepped ito the huge double shower and Ariana stood under the shower, the water fell down over her hot body, Liz stood staring at her, Liz kneeled down and started to lick the water falling from Ariana's chest onto her stomach. "You're the most Beautiful girl in the world, I'd never be able to live without you, I don't understand how i did for 18 years of my life," She was kissing up her stomach until she reached her breasts, She took one of her breasts in her mouth while the other was fiddled around with by Liz left hand. Liz's right hand found its way inbetween the red headed girls legs and was playin around with her clit, the small girl was moaning very loudly. Making Liz incredibly wet. After rubbing Ariana until she bursted all over Liz's hand she look her out of the snower and lay her on the floor of the bathroom, she put both her hands under her legs and attacked Ariana's clit with her tougne, she new this made Ariana cream, and thats just what she needed to see. After about two minutes of dipping her tounge in and out of Ariana, She orgasmed everywhere. Liz, new if they didn't start getting ready they would never make the dinner reservations, and Liz was getting hungry. She had had her starter, She'd go the resturant get a main meal and come home for desert. Ariana's Favourite Course. Liz licked her lips and let go of a very tired looking Ariana. Ariana was panting.

"Fuck me Liz, That was fucking amazing Liz," She said getting up, weak at the knees. "But, I'm hungry. So can we go get some food. Please!"

"Of course we can, Baby gurl!" She said getting back in the shower. "I need to wash again, all sweating and shit, wanna come? For an actaul shower," Liz giggled.

"Right, Back in honey!" Liz Yelped.

"I love you Elizabeth Egan Gillies!" She said as she kissed Liz apon the nose. "I" She placed a kiss on her forehead. "Love" She placed a second kiss on her nose. "You" She placed a third one on her Lips.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, It was so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it :')  
Drop me a message, I'm looking for some new friends. PM me if your cool like that, Review please!

-Katie :3


	7. The Phonecall

I'm glad you all enjoyed chapter 6, Thats was so fun to write :3  
Btw, the Twitter adress in the last chapter is one of my best friends Megan. You should follow her!

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS AND NEVER WILL, OWN IT OR ARIANA GRANDE WHICH I WANT TO!**

* * *

"Welcome to _Bella Italia. _How many in your party miss?" Asked the very posh waiter.

"A table for 2 please kind Sir, could we possibly get a table up the back?" Liz laughed.

"Of course miss, this way" Said the waiter taking us to a small table in the back of the resturant. "Is this ok ladies?"

"This is fine thank you," Liz said tipping the man $10.

* * *

"I love you Liz" Ariana said grabbing Liz's hand and kissing it.

"I love you too honey" Liz replied kissing Ariana's hand.

"What you having to eat?" Ariana asked. "Think I'm going to have the cheese and tomato pizza,"

"I was going to have that, how ironic. We're so alike. We belong together!" Liz said getting up and kissing Ariana on the lips, Ariana kissed Liz back full on, tougnes and everything. Normaly Ariana was shy when it came to relationships, not kissing them with anybody around. Then we got together and she'd fuck me in the bathroom of this place, if i was to let her. Liz sat back down as the waiter from earlier came over.

"What can i get you to drink?" He asked. "I'm Charles by the way and I'll be your waiter tonight."

"Two glasses of white wine please Charles," Liz smiled. "We're ready to order our meal aswell Charles, A large Cheese and Tomato pizza please."

"Of course, That'll be with you soon"

Ariana and Liz sat there for most of the night, talking about there feelings as they had only been together for a couple of weeks. They new everything about each other, it was like they had dated for about 6 years. Ariana and Liz both knew they would love to spend the rest of there lives together.

* * *

**(Mean while in Diana's house) (Liz's Mom)**

Diana picked up her very dated phone and dialled. "Hello, Frank. I need you to do somthing for me?"

"Of course, What?"

"Go to _Belia Itailia _and you'll see my daughter, watch her everymove. We need to meet up later and I'll explain the rest then, Bye." She hung up, slaming the phone down on the table. "She'll be sorry. If my life is shit, So will hers be.."

* * *

As Liz and Ariana, finshed their dinners Frank, Diana's hench man walked in, and spotted them walking towards the door. He backed up, out the door and hid around the side of the building waiting for Liz and her 'Girlfriend' to leave. They both walked right past the evil henchman, not even noticing him there. They were walking up the steet towards the parked car, Frank was following the two girls up the street when Ariana turned around. Frank decided to cross the street so he didn't look to suspicous. Ariana looked nervous, each time she turned around. Frank stared at them both but each time they turned around, he looked away. He was obvisouly a trained stalked. Liz, opened the passenger door and let Ariana slide in Legs first. Liz, Hopped round the other side and jumped into her slick black porshe. Without Victorious she'd have have that old Ford. She loved the car with her whole heart except now, It only has like a percentage as Ariana was now her love.

Frank entered the car that he had parked just beside Liz's car, he started the engine and pulled away following the black porshe to Ariana's house. He had to follow them or else where would he know where to look, to watch them. To watch their every move.

Ariana got out the car and went to the door, opening it and bringing Liz, in with her. Kissing her as they closed the door. Frank pulled out his phone, dialled Diana. "Do you have Ariana's house number?"

"Yeah, Here you go. I'll text you it, Delete it as soon as youget it. OK?" she replied

"Will do." He said hanging up.

* * *

"Do you want anything to drink?" Ariana asked Liz opening the fridge door.

"Yeah, any Apple ju-" Liz said being interupted by the house phone. "I'll get it," She said going into the hallway.

"Hello,"

"*Breathing*"

"Hello? Liz said, getting angry. "Who's this?"

"I want $500'000 in notes left in the park, at noon behind the big oak tree on wednesday. Do this and I'll let your girlfriend live. Wednesday, Noon."

"What? Who the hel-?" Liz said before being cut off...

* * *

**That was chapter 7, hope you enjoyed it :')  
Chpter 8, Will be up soon :)**

**Please Review :Pxxx**


	8. Knock Knock

**Thanks for all the reviews. It is what keeps me writing, This is my first ever Fan-Fic so, I was quite worried that it would be crap. thanks :)  
DISCLAIMER NOTE: I don't own Victorious, Ok?**

_***WARNING!* HIGH LEVELS OF VIOLENCE.**_

* * *

Liz suddnely felt sick. She ran to the bathroom, locked the door and suddenly started spuiing up what felt like everything she had ever eaten. She sat herself on the bathroom floor, not knowing what to do. 'Ariana' she thought, she jumped up off the floor and flung open the door causing it to hit the wall and crack it. "Ariana!" Liz screamed. "Ariana!" Tears ran down her face.

"Liz, what wrong?" Ariana said running out the kitchen. She ran over to her and held her, Liz was shaking. "Liz, Whats wrong? Your shaking!" Ariana helped her up, and lead her into the kitchen. Liz couldn't get anywords out her mouth. Finally she said somthing.

"I need $500'000." She said, with no emotion. Liz got up and walked over the her bag that was sitting on the kitchen table. She fiddled around in it, looking for her purse.

"What?" Ariana said almost choking on her Apple juice. She got up and followed Liz. "Why?" She sat down her juice."Liz, why do you need all that money and who was on the phone?" Liz was not responding, she tipped her bag out on table. "LIZ!" Ariana said slapping Liz across her face.

"Because if i don't, You'll die!" Liz screamed in her face, then falling onto Ariana body, she was a wreck. "You'll die! I need you in my life Ariana!"

"What?" She paused. "I'll... I'll die?" "I won't die!"

"You will, the voice on the phone said so, If i didn't leave $500'00 in the park tomorrow, He would kill you!" Liz, was lying on the kitchen floor screaming, the tears were flowing out of her eyes like _Niagra Falls._

"What?" Ariana paused. "Who was it? Ariana asked. No Answer. "WHO THE FUCK WAS IT?" Ariana screamed into Liz's face, slapping her again.

"I don't no, Ariana." Liz said. "I'm scared Babe, What do we do?"

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Diana's house)**

*Ring Ring*

"Hello! Frank, is that you?"

"Yes. It's me, The task has been completed."

"Good. Soon Liz's life won't be worth living." She snickerd. "Meet me in Starbucks tomorrow, the one in the mall"

"Ok." He hung up the phone, Liz's mom went up stairs. She climed into bed with her husband.

"Have you phoned Liz yet?" Said David. (Husband/Dad) "You're over reacting Diana, Really. So what she's gay, She's happy leave her alone."

"What?" Diana said grabbing David by the throat. "TAKE THAT BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She slapped him with her remaining hand. "No one stabs me in the back,"  
She leaned into her side drawr, pulling out a knife she kept in there for emergences. "Perfect!" David struggled under her grip. She was suprisingly strong. She lifted the blade and thrusted it into David's chest. He gasped for air. The blood was oozing out the gash.

"What, have you done?" He said weakly. "I never done anything... to you."

He yellped as she thrusted the blade again this time into his abdomen. David took his last breath. She pulled his body off the bed, He never weighed much, he was a wimp like his daughter she thought. She lifted the courpse and threw it into the wardrobe. She fetched a towel and lay it on the bed, to cover the got into bed and closed her eyes and said. "Another one dead, just one more to go,"

* * *

Liz grabbed Ari's arm and ran up the stairs, She bursted into Ariana's Mom's room. "Mama! Get up, Get up now!" Said Liz, shaking her. "Sombodys trying to kill Ariana. You need to help us! Liz and Ariana sat and told her mom the whole story about the phonecall. "Fuck. Com'on! Grab some clothes, we're going to the police! You guys will stay at Victorias tonight." She was incredibly calm for somebody who's daughter was possibly going to die.

They ran down stairs and into her mom's car and drove to the police station not seeing the car sitting across the road. They sped off at almost 100m/h. The car started up and drove into the Grande's driveway. The car stopped and out came Frank, With a bat and knife. He entered the house and said "Here doggy?"

* * *

**So, how was it? Leave a review or DM me. I'm not botherd.  
Hope you enjoyed :3**


	9. Blood on the wall

**Here's Chapter 9, Guys. I understand that some people may have found the last chapter, slightly Creepy. I'm a creepy person though. PM me and get to know me, I'm quite nice really :P**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I don't own Victorious. Don't own Liz or Ariana, But i do own Frank and Diana. **

* * *

As the family of three shot down the street, Ariana sreamed. "COCO!" She started panicing. "Mom, We have to go back!"

"Coco, will be fine!" She said slaming her foot down on the accelerator. "You two are more important,"

"Mom, Please can we turn back!" Ariana pleaded holding on to Liz. "I need Coco!"

"Fine, Hold on Girls!" She sped up and swung the car around, leaving skid marks on the road below the car. She stopped the Car outside her house. "Who's car is that?"

Ariana started to Panic. "Sombody's in the house, Who. WHO?" Ariana's breathing started to fasten. "COCO!" Ariana opened the car door and went to fly out of it but before she could Liz yanked her back.

"You can't go in there!" She was stuggling to hold her back. Liz wrapped her arms around her waist. "Coco will be fine, I sware!"

"Lets go around this corner and call the police, We don't want to startle who ever is in the house, Com'on!" Mama said pulling Ariana's door slowly shut. Ariana was still shaking but it was hidden by Liz holding on to her.

"I won't let him touch you Ariana," Liz said kissing her. "If he wants you, He'll have to get through me first!

Ariana's mom pulled out her cell, and dialled 911. "Hello, Police please!"

"Hello, Ok. Ma'am! Whats wrong?"

"My house has been broken into, and they're still there!"

"Ok, we'll send somebody straight away and Please refrain from going into the buliding,"

"We won't and thanks,"

* * *

Just as Joan hung up the phone, when the car reversed at the speed of light from the driveway. The car drove right past them going to fast to see who or what was in the car. They sat there to wait for the police. When the police car arrived around six or seven minutes after the phoecall ended. Two pretty big men and a woman got out. The woman and one of the men had a gun, the other a bat. Ariana, Liz and Joan all got out the car and walked towards the police officers.

"Are you the owners of the house?" They larger of the two men asked. "I'm officer Shawn Pedestro, these are my colleges officer David wallace and Paula Mclean,"

"Hello officers, The person has left from the phonecall. They exited just as i put the phone down unfortunatly,"

"Was there anybody in the house at the time of the break in?" Shawn asked pulilng out a small notepad and writing down the words the Joan was saying.

"No," She said but then Ariana blurted out.

"Yes! My dog, Coco," Tears started to fall from Ariana's eyes. "Please can we go see if she's ok?"

"Of course," They made there way up to the house, Joan, Ariana, Liz and the three policemen. They enterd first with Ariana at the back of all six people. She got into the house after everybody else had seen the mess of it. Everything in sight was broken, the glass table at the bottom of the stairs, smashed into thousands of tiny bits. The living room, a wreck. The sofas ripped up, the TV smashed and on the floor of the living room. Lay Coco, covered in blood although she wasn't dead she was close to it.

"COCO!" Ariana ran up to the small dog, she saw that Coco had a gash in the neck, the blood coming out was somthing like a scene from a horror movie. Ariana turned around to see the wall behind her was covered in what looked like blood. It read "Watch out Ariana, next time. It won't be your dog". Ariana's eyes spilled more tears than she new possible.

"Who's Ariana?" Shawn asked. "Is that you?" He said pointing to Liz.

"No, It's my girlfriend." She replied pointing to Ariana who was lying with her head on Coco's stomach.

"Ok, now this seems pretty serious. Has anything like ever happened before?" Officer Paula said going over and checking on the red head.

"Infact yes, about two hours ago we got a phone call from a man saying if we didn't leave $500'000 in the park on wednesday at noon he would kill Ariana," Liz said shaking. "You need to catch this guy, I can't lose Ariana!"

"Don't worry, We'll catch him!" She said, patting Coco on the head. "For now, we're going to give you a body gaurd, He'll stay with you for a week or two looking for anything suspisious, but right now i think we should take this poor dog to a vet, Do you have one?"

"Yes!" Ariana shouted lifting Coco up, she opened the door and walked slowly to the car. "It will be ok, Coco. I won't let anybody touch you ever again!"

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Asked the police officers.

"Yes, We'll stay at a friends." joan answed. "Thanks,"

"Tonight officer Wallace will say with you and we'll get you a proper body gaurd tomorrow," Paula said, "You'll be fine!"

They all got into the family land rover and took Coco to the vets, then started on the journey to Victoria's house to stay the night.

* * *

**(Next morning at Starbucks)**

Frank and Diana sat down to a hot coffee from Starbucks, they sat at a table in the back of the shop.

"I killed my husband last night, he thought what i was doing to Liz was horrible. He said he was going to report me. I mean whats that all about?"

"You killed him?" He spurted out his coffee.

"Yeah. All he was was a drunk, It's fine. Not like he had much of a life!"

"Yeah, but still. Bit harsh," He laughed. "Not!"

"Right anyway, Whats next?"

"Well, on wednesday. I've hired sombody to go pick up the money so we don't get caught,"

"Thats if they even bring it..." he gulped. "What if they don't bring it?"

"Then we go to plan B,"

"... And whats plan B?" He asked.

"You kidnap Ariana," She said taking another sip of her coffee. "Liz would do anything for that bitch, Trust me she'd do anything we wanted to save her,"

"Then, We'll definalty get the money...?"

"No, We might get the money, but I'm not sure as Ariana's mom very weird like that, you'll have to watch out for her," She said taking another sip of her coffee. Like mother like daughter, Coffee adictions. "So, what did you do with the dog and the house?" She asked happily.

"I destroyed the house, Everything in it and the dog i slashed it and the wrote on the living room wall with the blood 'Watch out Ariana, next time. It won't be your dog' This will scare Liz, no?".

"She'll shit herself!" They both giggled. "Right, He'res the address they'll be staying at" She said handing Frank a note.

"Thanks. Are you sure they'll here?"

"Possitive.."


	10. Toilets of doom!

**Once Again - Thank you for Reviewing!  
DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS! :3**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Ariana?" said Victoria opening up the door to the bedroom where they were staying. "The police are here to see you?"

"Oh right, I'm just coming." She repiled jumping out of bed leaving Liz alone in the bed herself.

"Ari?" Victoria said looking Ariana up and down. "Gonna put some clothes on?"

"Fuck!" She said pulling on a dressing gown that was hanging over the end of the bed.

Victoria and Ariana walked down the stairs, to see officer Wallace and officer Pedestro sitting drinking a cup of tea. Ariana started to get a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hi Officers," Ariana said sitting on the big comfy chair she always sat in when she came to her house. "How can i help you?"

"Ok, we need more information about who this could possibly be? Could you go and wake up your partner." he asked.

"Of Course, Two minutes." She ran up stairs and jumped on the bed. "Liz, The police need to see you too! Wake up! LIZ!" Liz awoke form her slumber.

"What, Ari? Leave me alone!" She pulled the cover over her eyes.

"Liz, the police are hear!" she said slapping her breast.

"Owwh!" Liz replied repeating the action.

"Owwwh, Liz that hurt!" Ariana said kissing her, "Now put on some clothers and get your ass down there!" Liz put the covers off her, and slapped her ass. Ariana left the room to stop her getting horny off the naked woman. Liz walked down the stairs slowly as she was still half asleep.

"Ah. Miss Gillies, nice of you to join us." Laughed officer Pedestro. "We need to talk to both of you,"

"Of course, What can we help you with?" Liz asked while taking a mug of coffee from her hosts hands. "Thanks Vic,"

"Ok, would you know of anybody who would want to hurt Ariana?" He said sipping on his tea.

"Well, possibly my mother. She didn't like the fact that we were going out. She actaully threw me out," She said thinking. "She wouldn't do that though, She's not like that, she loved Ariana until we started dating."

"Should we check her out?" They asked writing down notes in their notebook.

"I mean, If you want to." Liz chuckled.

"Thats fine Miss Gillies," Shawn replied.

"We'll phone you if anything arises from your mothers search,"

"Thanks officers," Liz replied leading them to the door.

"Oh hold on, i forgot to ask you. What are we to do about the money?" She asked before letting the police officers out.

"Whatever you do, don't go near that park tomorrow! We're sending a police officer undercover to the park at noon. We'll arrest the person, if any that is there,"

"Of course officer"

* * *

**(Later on at Diana's house)**

"Miss Gillies, It's the police. Open the door." Two different police officers asked knocking on the front door.

"Hello, officers. Can i help you with anything?" She asked.

"We have some questions to ask you, Can we come in?" They replied.

"Of course, come on in to the kitchen, I'm cooking dinner right now gentelmen." She said leading them into the kitchen.

"That smells lovely ma'am. We would like to ask you some questions about your daughter?"

Diana's face changed completely. "What? Has somthing happened?"

"Well, sort of. Her girlfriend, Ariana has had death threats and somebody broke into her house and wrote all over the walls, in her dogs blood."

"Oh no! You don't think i done that do you?" She said shocked.

"We're not sure about who could have done it, We are infact working on finding out who did it, also she was threatend to bring $500'000 to the park on wednesday noon or else this person would kill Ariana, So we hired a bodyguard for her"

"Thats a terrible thing to do, I hope they find this person. I may not like this relationship but I'd never hurt her!"

"Well, sorry for disturbing you ma'am,"

"It's fine, Hope you find this horrible person!"

* * *

"Frank, They're on to us. The police came to my door! I'm just glad i got rid of David before they came!"

"I'm glad. So, what next?" he asked.

"I think you're gonna have to kidnap her, make her pay!"

"how will i get her alone, without her bodyguard?"

"You'll have to figure something out, Frank. I'll have to watch out now frank. They're on to me! If i go in, You'll be on your own. Do you want that to happen?"

"No ma'am!"

* * *

"Honey, Can we go shopping?" Ariana asked Liz while hugging her, on Vic's sofa.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Liz asked.

"We need more clothes. Remember we were burgled. We have like, no clothes!"

"Fine, I'll tell Billy" (The BodyGaurd)

Ariana, Liz and Billy all got into Billys car and went out shopping, not seeing Franks car following them, into the mall.

"Thanks for this Billy," Ariana said hugging him. "Com'on Liz!" Ariana started dragging Liz and Billy into lots of shops to buy clothes. Liz and Ariana entered shop by shop dragging poor Billy around with them. Exiting with bag after bag.

"Liz, I need the toilet!" Ariana said bubbely, little did they know that Frank had hidden in the toilets when he seen them coming towards them. This was his chance.

"Fine, Lets go." Liz held Ari's hand and guided her to the toilets.

Liz let go of Ariana's hand. Ariana entered the toilets to be kidnapped by Frank. When she got in Frank, Covered her mouth with his hand until he got the cloth out his pocket. The rope he had in his pocket, he tied her up. Legs and Arms, he picked her up, with muffled screams no one could hear her desperate calls for help he climed out the window of the bathroom with Ariana flung over his shoulder. Just as he was nearly fully out the window, Liz walked in and only seen Ariana's pale white face.

**So, a lot of you guys liked the last chapter. This will be the last chapter until the sequal. I will be doing other multiple story's until i start to write the sequal to 'Do you love me?'  
Sorry for the cliff hanger! ;D  
My next Fan Fic will be a Bade or Cade. :3x**


End file.
